Jangan Pernah Menerima Permintaan dari Makhluk Halus
by Honey Sho
Summary: Shimura Tae pernah mengalami kejadian horror setelah berteman dengan Sakata Gintoki, Mahasiswa S2 dari Fakultas Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Hayati di Kampus ternama di Indonesia yang ternyata adalah seorang indigo. (Summary terburuk yang pernah saya buat) Dedicate for My Javanese Teacher


Seorang guru perempuan masuk ke dalam suatu kelas di Sekolah Favorit di Jepang. Guru itu memiliki rambut surai cokelat yang di- _ponytail,_ mata cokelatnya yang lebar, wajah yang cantik, berbaju kemeja merah dengan jas putih dan rok pendek selutut. Para murid pun menyambutnya ramah.

" _Ohayou minna_..." Katanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Para murid pun membalasnya dengan ramah.

" _Ohayou_ , Shimura- _sensei_..."

Guru itu - Shimura Tae - tersenyum kecil ketika sudah bebrapa bulan Mereka berusaha untuk belajar demi Ujian Masuk Perguruan Tinggi.

"Nah, karena Bahan pembelajaran untuk Mata Pelajaran Kita sudah habis, Kita isi dengan pengalaman Kita saat Liburan di Indonesia. Bagaimana?" Usul Otae yang disambut dengan suara jangkrik.

"Bu, Kita bahas hal horror yang pernah dialami oleh Kita saja. Itu lebih mengasyikkan." Usul salah satu anak yang diiyakan anak yang lain. Otak pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ada yang pernah melihat hantu disini?" Tanya Otae dengan nada riang. Beberapa anak pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh? Himero-chan pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Otae dengan bingung. Pasalnya salah satu dari sekian anak yang mengangkat tangannya adalah anak yang pendiam, sangat menjaga privasinya, dan dingin. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Dua kali, bu." Katanya dengan datar, mengingatkan Otae dengan _orang itu_.

"... coba ceritakan." Perintah Otae yang direspon dengan anggukan, dan anak itu bercerita tanpa ekspresi - membuat yang lain bukannya takut, malah sweatdropped.

Otae pun menyuruh beberapa dari mereka menceritakan kejadian horror yang pernah mereka alami. Otae pun tak kalah, Dia juga menceritakan beberapa kejadian horror yang dialaminya saat kuliah S2 di ITB, Indonesia.

"Bu, Anda pernah mengalami hal horror paling menyebalkan, tidak?" Pertanyaan dari salah satu muridnya langsung membuat mata Otae melebar, dan mukanya memerah. Semua murid pun mengetahui muka merah Otae langsung penasaran dengan kata-kata "Ada apa _Sensei_?" "Apa ada sesuatu?" Dan lain sebagainya. Otae pun tersenyum tenang.

"Yah... Hanya sebuah memori lama saat kuliah..." Ujar Otae sambil memalingkan mukanya. Yang lain pun menatap Otae dengan penasaran.

"Saat itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan Pernah Menerima Permintaan dari Makhluk Halus jika Kau Tak Ingin Diganggu

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki, Oboro, Shimura Shinpachi.

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor 'n Horror (nggak kerasa horrornya)

Summary : Shimura Tae pernah mengalami kejadian horror setelah berteman dengan Sakata Gintoki, Mahasiswa S2 dari Fakultas Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Hayati di Kampus ternama di Indonesia yang ternyata adalah seorang indigo.

Disclaimed : Gintama punya Sorachi Hideaki, dan cerita ini based from true story. Dan akan dijelaskan diakhir cerita.

Warning : Ada ranjaunya Revenant (baca : typo), (maybe) OOC!Gintoki, (Maybe) OOC!Otae, (Surely) OOC!OlderBrother!Oboro, AU tingkat berat, dll yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Author.

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

...Beberapa Tahun Sebelumnya...

* * *

Shimura Tae, seorang Mahasiswa S2 yang bersekolah di Institut Teknologi Bandung di Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain sedang berlari menuju ke kampusnya. Dia terlambat. Dan sialnya juga, Gedung fakultasnya sangat jauh dari tempat Dia nge-kost. Siap-siap saja jika Dia tak diperbolehkan masuk. Untung belum ujian.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang Pria dengan rambut gelombang berwarna abu-abu keperakan, mata crimson yang mirip dengan ikan mati, tinggi sekitar 177 cm, berpakaian hem hitam dengan jas Almamater ITB, celana panjang hitam, dengan sepatu kets hitam menaiki motornya. Dia berhenti di depan Otae.

"Hei, Nona? Boleh kutahu Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Orang itu sambil melihat Otae yang kelelahan.

"Aku mau ke FSRD*). Anda Sendiri?" Tanya Otae yang masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari. Pria itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kebetulan sekali Aku mau ke FTSL**). Bagaimana kalau bareng?" Tawar orang itu dengan senyum kecilnya. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Dia menerima tawaran Orang itu. Mereka pun menaiki motor itu.

"Sepertinya Kau Mahasiswa Jepang. Kau Siapa?" Tanya Pria itu dengan tenang. Otae pun melihat Orang itu.

"Shimura Tae _desu_ , Mahasiswa S2 dari FSRD Program Studi Desain. _Yorishiku ne._.." jawab Otae dengan senyum. Hening pun menerpa.

Kenapa rasanya _Awkward_ begini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau siapa? Sepertinya Aku pernah melihatmu, ya?" Tanya Otae uang berusaha memecah keheningan sambil berpegangan di belakang kursi penumpang. Pria itu masih menatap ke depan.

"Sakata Gintoki. Mahasiswa S2 sini juga..." Ucap Pria itu - Sakata Gintoki - sambil memperhatikan jalanan. Tae pun bertanya lagi. "Fakultas?"

"SITH***)." Jawab singkat Gintoki yang membuat Otae bingung.

"SITH? Bukannya Fakultas itu berada Di Kampus Jatianggor****)?" Tanya Otae dengan penasaran.

"Memang SITH itu di Kampus Jatianggor, tapi itu jika Program Studinya Rekayasa Hayati. Aku 'kan Program Studi Biologi, Dan Labtekku ada di Kampus Ganesha.*****) Jadi, yah... Disinilah Aku." Jelas Gintoki dengan tenang. Otae pun Bertanya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kau mau ke FTSL?"

"Menjemput Saudara..." Kata Gintoki dengan tenang. Otae hanya bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Gintoki.

'Saudara?' Batin Otae yang masih bingung akan maksud dari perkataan Gintoki.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini Gedung Fakultasmu, 'kan?" Tanya Gintoki yang menunjuk Gedung yang ada di sebelah kanan. Otae pun mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas tumpa-"

"Oi, Gintoki!" Teriak seorang Pria berambut abu-abu, bermata hitam kelam, memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya, berpakaian kemeja putih yang tertutup dengan jas almamater ITB, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu berwarna abu-abu berlari menuju ke arah Mereka. Gintoki pun tersenyum melihat orang itu.

"Oh, Oboro-niisan..." panggil Gintoki dengan nada entengnya. Pria itu - Oboro, lebih tepatnya _Sakata_ Oboro - hanya merengut entah kenapa.

"Kenapa Kau lama seka- eh? Siapa Dia?" Tanya Oboro yang kini menatap Otae dengan penasaran.

"Oh... Dia namanya Shimura Tae. Mahasiswi sini juga. Fakultas FSRD prodi Desain S2 sih..." jelas Gintoki yang tanpa sadar mengingatkan Otae akan jam pelajarannya.

"Ehm... permisi, saya pergi dulu." Kata Otae yang kini berlari menuju ke ruangan. Oboro pun langsung menepuk bahu Gintoki untuk segera bergegas, namun Oboro teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Helmku mana?" Tanya Oboro dengan penasaran. Gintoki pun memucat ketika menyadarinya.

"Ah, soal itu..."

* * *

Otak segera berlari menuju ke ruang kelasnya dan mengeluarkan kartu tanda mahasiswa miliknya untuk absensi. Dengan cepat Dia memasukkan kartu itu dan pintu terbuka. Untung saja Dia tidak terlambat...

Tapi yang aneh, ketika Dia masuk, semua teman-teman yng ada di kelas mentertawakannya. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ada yang aneh.

"Otae, Kenapa Kau masih memakai helm walau sudah di ruangan?" Tanya salah satu perempuan yang kini menahan tawanya. Otae pun sedikit bingung. Helm? Perasaan Dia tak memakai hel-.

Dia langsung memegang kepalanya. Benar saja, Dia masih memakai Helm yang dipinjamnya saat dibonceng Gintoki!

Dia pun melepas helm itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seketika ada suara seorang Pria di belakang pintu.

"Permisi, ada yang meliha-" tanyanya yang langsung mengarah ke Otae - lebih tepatnya helm abu-abu yang dibawa oleh Otae.

"Oh, iya. Maaf ya... sampai terbawa juga, Oboro-san." Kata Otae yang menyerahkan helm itu ke Pria itu - yang sebenarnya adalah Oboro.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan terburu-buru ya..." Saran Oboro yang direspon dengan anggukan Otae. Oboro segera pergi dari depan ruangan itu bersamaan dengan datangnya sang Dosen.

"Oke, Sekarang, kumpulkan tugas kalian dan baca buku Kalian halaman seratus dua secara cermat selama li-"

"Diem dan segera cabut, dasar Gagak Si**an!"

"Elu yang harusnya diem, _Shiroyasha_ ge**ek!"

"Eh, Elu yang buat masalah, jadi yang diem itu Elu! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE _SHIROYASHA,_ AN**R! EMANG GUE SETAN?"

"LU EMANG UDAH JADI SETAN DARI SONONYA, PE'A!"

Dan teriakan yang sangat dikenal semua kelas memotong perintah sang Dosen. Dosen pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!? SAYA SEDANG MENGAJAR DAN KALIAN BERTERIAK SAMPAI TAK SADAR BAHWA SAYA INI TERGANGGU AKAN TERIAKAN KALIAN ITU!"

Dan berbagai omelan yang terdengar di telinga Para Mahasiswa yang kini berada di ruangan. Otae mendesah.

Setidaknya Dia tak jadi terlambat...

* * *

Sejak saat itu Otae, Gintoki dan Oboro menjadi dekat. Otae pun Menjadi tahu jika Oboro kini sudah Mahasiswa S3 Fakultas Teknik Sipil dan Lingkungan Program Studi Teknik Lingkungan Semester 7, dan sedang mempersiapkan penelitian untuk menyusun disertasi.

Jika Gintoki memang sudah semester 3 dan segera mempersiapkan Tesis untuk kelulusannya. Saat ditanya Otae kenal segera diluluskan, itu dikarenakan IP Gintoki yang sangat bangus - saking bagusnya para Dosen dan Rektor memutuskan untuk mempercepat kelulusannya.

Terkadang Dia iri ketika melihat Kakak-Adik dari Keluarga Sakata yang akan segera lulus itu. Saat Dia menanyai teman-temannya, Dua baru tahu jika IP Gintoki selama kuliah adalah 4,00 - IP yang sangat sempurna dan mustahil bagi para Mahasiswa.

Pantas para Dosen memutuskan untuk segera meluluskannya.

Saat Dia tanya Soal IP Oboro, Dia hanya heran sendiri. IP Oboro paling rendah adalah 3,67.

Itu adalah IP terendahnya Oboro.

Sepertinya Keluarga Sakata memang pintar semua ya?

Saat Dia bertanya ke Kedua Orang itu, Mereka mengakui nilai mereka memang segitu, dan itu dikarenakan Mereka berusaha agar Beasiswa yang diterima mereka tidak sia-sia. Ternyata Selama Mereka Kuliah, Mereka selalu mendapat tawaran beasiswa Karena Kepintaran dan keadaan ekonomi Mereka - Apalagi Gintoki yang sejak SMP selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dibidang Biologi dan selalu mengikuti olimpiade Biologi dimana saja.

Selain itu, Dia juga tahu sifat masing-masing. Seperti Oboro yang kelihatannya tenang dan baik ternyata cukup licik dan licin - terbukti saat ada beberapa anak yang melakukan pelanggaran, Dia berpura-pura ikut, dan tanpa beberapa anak sadari Dia menelpon Dosen dan membiarkan teleponnya menyala agar Dosen mendengarnya sehingga sang Dosen memiliki alasan yang jelas saat menghukum anak itu. Sementara Gintoki yang kelihatannya adalah seorang yang malas, datar, tak acuh, ternyata adalah seorang Sadis sekaligus Sosiopat sejati - hal itu terjadi saat Otae saat pulang malam bertemu dengan Senior yang mau mem*******nya di hutan Kampus dan Kebetulan Sakata bersaudara itu Lewat.

Alhasil, Gintoki menyiksa orang itu, bahkan nyaris membunuhnya - jika Oboro tak menghentikannya. Untung hal itu tak tersebar kemana-mana.

Gintoki dan Oboro pun juga menjadi tahu tentang Otae. Otae adalah seorang Putri dari Kepala Perusahaan Kodoukan yang berada di Kabukichou, Tokyo. Dan ada dua hal yang membuat Gintoki maupun Oboro ketakutan.

Pertama, Masakan Otae yang **Segos** alias **Se** lalu **Gos** ong.

Kedua, Otae adalah seorang Wanita sadis yang sadisnya melebihi Adik Tingkat Oboro yang Mahasiswa S2 FTSL Prodi Teknik Sipil dan berteman baik oleh Gintoki yang sadisnya melebihi Adik dari Oboro itu sendiri.

Pernah, ada seorang Mahasiswa S3 FTSL Teknik Sipil Semester 5 yang cinta mati dengan Otae dan menyuruh Otae untuk menikahinya - bahkan sampai membuntutinya. Dia sering sekali masuk gedung FSRD **HANYA** untuk membuntuti Otae Dan sering sekali diusir oleh para Dosen yang mengajar disana. Dan ketika Otae mengetahui bahwa Makasiswa itu selalu mengikutinya, Otae - dengan senyum menyeramkannya - langsung menghajar Penguntit itu sampai-sampai menendangnya keluar dari gedung FSRD dalam keadaan bonyok.

Sejak saat itu Gintoki dan Oboro bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Otae marah pada Mereka.

Tapi, satu lagi ada yang sangat spesial dari Gintoki - bahkan Oboro sedikit ragu jika semua orang memilikinya. Semua itu baru diketahui Otae saat Gintoki mengenalkannya...

"Otae-san, Kenalkan. Ini Kunti-san... Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu."

...pada sebuah udara kosong yang Dia tunjuk di sampingnya.

Ya, Gintoki adalah seorang indigo sejak Dia berumur lima tahun - menurut cerita Oboro. Dia - Gintoki baru mengetahui tentang indigo saat Dia menjadi Mahasiswa S1 semester 3 di Todai - saat itu Oboro akan diwisuda S2 di UGM dan Gintoki pergi kesana sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga.

"H-hai, Kunti-san..." balas Otae dengan canggung. Pasalnya, Dia tak tahu apa yang ada di samping Gintoki.

"Dia bilang Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Gintoki dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Ehm... Senang berkenalan denganmu juga..."

"Oh iya. Kau mau ke kantin? Aku belum makan sama sekali lho..." Kata Gintoki yang mencoba mengubah pembicaraan - mengetahui bahwa keadaannya yang cukup _awkward_. Otae hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Gintoki dengan Otae makin dekat, dari teman biasa menjadi sahabat. Biasanya, Gintoki bakalan curhat apa saja ke Otae - Berterima kasihlah kepada Oboro yang pergi ke Jawa Timur untuk melakukan penelitian disana demi mengerjakan disertasi. Terkadang soal Tsukuyo, Pacar Gintoki yang kini menjadi Polisi Jepang. Terkadang juga soal Kunti-san yang permintaannya aneh-aneh dan selalu berhubungan dengan Otae.

Tapi yang paling sering adalah ngobrol tentang tesis yang sedang dijalani oleh Gintoki. Mereka selalu ngobrol tentang tesis itu karena Otae juga bersiap-siap untuk mengerjakan tesisnya. Dia sudah diberitahu oleh Para Dosen untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengerjakan tesis yang akan Dia lakukan saat semester 4.

Kali ini suasananya sedikit berbeda. Mereka makan di Kantin Labtek untuk Fakultas SITH Prodi Biologi yang notabenenya sangat ramai - namun masih ada beberapa tempat yang kosong untuk mereka berdua - Ralat, Bertiga jika Si Hantu juga ditambahkan.

"Oh, iya. Otae-san. Bolehkah Kau megizinkan Kunti-san untuk menginap di rumahmu saru malam saja?"

Hah!? Menginap!? Melihat wajahnya - yang tak bisa dilihat Otae - saja sudah membuatnya merinding, apalagi menginap di rumah kostnya...

"Gi-Gin-san, Katakan pada Kunti-san jika Aku meminta maaf karena Aku harus menolak akan permintaannya itu." Jelas Otae yang menolak permintaan Gintoki - ralat, permintaan sang hantu lewat Gintoki.

"Baiklah, tenang saja... Dia mendengarmu kok. Oh iya, bukannya Kau ada Pembelajaran jam satu nanti? Ini sudah jam setengah satu lho..." Tanya ke Gintoki sambil menatap Otae seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba Otae pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan naik angkot menuju ke Gedung Fakultasnya. Sementara Gintoki yang mulai risih dengan gosip para Mahasiswa Perempuan tentang 'Gebetan'nya itu langsung pergi dari sana. Setelah Dia berhasil menjauh, Gintoki hanya bisa mendesah.

"Dasar para cewek nggak sopan." Gumannya sambil menyeruput susu stroberinya. Dia pun mendesah lagi, dan menyadari sesuatu.

" _Are,_ kemana Dia pergi?"

* * *

Malam harinya, Otae sedang menelpon sang adik tercintanya, Shimura Shinpachi. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa Otae menelponnya sejak jam dua belas malam dan sampai sekarang - Jam 3 dini hari - belum selesai. Dari sinilah keanehan pun terjadi.

Ada suara tangisan yang sangat keras. Otae yang mendengarnya hanya terheran-heran.

 _"Aneue, Apakah di Rumah Kost ada seorang bayi?"_ Tanya Shinpachi yang suaranya terdengar di HP Otae dengan nada terheran-heran.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, Shin-chan." Balasnya dengan nada terheran sambil keluar dari ruang tidurnya hanya untuk melihat keadaan.

Tenang, iya tenang. Tapi dari situlah masalahnya.

Suara tangisan itu makin lama berubah menjadi suara tertawa yang sangat meyeramkan. Suara itu terkadang membesar dan mengecil. Otae pun memucat ketika suara itu selalu tetap dalam irama dan waktu berubah.

 _"Aneue, Itu suara Apa? Kenapa suara tangisan berubah menjadi suara tertawa yang menyeramkan?"_ Tanya Shinpachi dari seberang.

"Shin-chan, Kau bisa mendengarnya?" Tanya Otae yang sedikit bingung.

 _"Jelas sekali, Aneue. Aku sekarang pakai handphone, tapi suaranya sudah membangunkan satu kelas, dan Mereka tak bisa tidur..."_

Bahkan semua teman sekelas Shinpachi mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Otae pun memucat ketika mengingat sebuah Monster yang masuk ke kamar mandi saat Dia tinggal di kost lamanya. Jangan-jangan...

"Shin-chan, Kusudahi dulu, ya... Aku mau mengurus sesuatu dulu... Jaa ne..."

 _"Cho-chotto matte, Aneue-"_

 **KLIK.**

Terlambat bagi Shinpachi untuk menghentikan Kakaknya ini - menurut Otae. Setelah menutup handphonenya, Dia langsung menuju ke karirnya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Suara itu masih saja ada, dan Dia ketakutan sekarang.

' _Cepatlah subuh... cepatlah subuh..._ ' batinnya yang kini melihat jendela.

Bukannya pada saat setelah itulah yang paling parah?

Ternyata hal itu salah. Saat subuh, Otae baru bisa tidur tenang sampai pagi menjelang.

* * *

" _Kami-sama_... Otae, ada apa denganmu, hah? Kenapa Kau terlihat berantakan? Dan Kau juga memiliki kantong mata!" Tanya Oboro - yang bertemu saat Dia keluar dari gedung FTSL setelah menyerahkan beberapa bab untuk disertasinya dan melihatnya ada di depan Gedung FSRD dan mendekatinya - khawatir melihat Putri Shimura itu.

Seperti yang dijelaskan Oboro, Otae - walaupun sudah bersih, tapi tetap saja terlihat sangat berantakan, dan jangan lupakan kantung mata yang sangat tebal itu.

"Ah, Oboro-san, _Daijoubu de_ -"

"OTAE-SAAAAAN!" Teriakan dari Gintoki yang memotong perkataan Otae. "Aku minta maaf. Kemarin malam Kunti-san mengikutimu dan itu tanpa kusadari. Aku baru menyadarinya saat A-"

Otae mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Oboro dan Gintoki langsung mundur beberapa langkah untuk kabur.

Tapi, itu terlambat.

Karena Otae segera memegang salah satu tangan dari kedua tangan Mereka berdua dengan erat.

"Kalian... KALIAN YANG MENYEBABKAN AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR, HAAAAAA!? KALIAN HARUS MENERIMA AKIBATNYAAAAAA!"

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gintoki dan Oboro sudah tepar di tanah dan melihat Otae meninggalkan mereka. Gintoki pun mendesah.

"Dasar cewe nggak imut banget..." gumannya.

" _Hai, Otouto_... Kau benar kali ini..." guman Oboro - menyetujui.

"Jadi, Kalian yang membuat Otae-chan menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya seorang Pria berambut jabrik (?) hitam, berkulit kuning langsat, bermata hitam sipit berteriak kepada Mereka berdua. Pada saat itu pula dahi Gintoki dan Oboro langsung muncul lima belas perempatan imajiner, tatapan mata mereka menjadi tajam sekali, dan entah kenapa Mereka mendapat Kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Uh oh... Ini sangat gawat!

Pria itu harus segera lari Karena-

"Kalian tahu? Aku sangat marah pada Kalian. Karena Kalian, Kau membuat Otae-chan KU mengalami hal yang paling Dia takuti jika pergi kesini. Aku akan meng hu-UARGH!"

"JADI KAULAH PENGUNTIT YANG SERING DIBICARAKAN OLEH OTAE-SAN, HAH!?"

"KAU ITU YANG LEBIH PARAH DARIKU DASAR PENGUNTIT B*****T!"

"DAN JANGAN MEMANGGIL OTAE-SAN DENGAN 'OTAE-SAN KU'!"

-Pria itu akan dihajar oleh Kakak beradik Sakata yang jika sudah sangat marah seperti Iblis dan tak segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang membuat mereka marah.

* * *

...Back to Present...

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya..." kata Otae yang kini menatap murid-muridnya yang kini hanya tercengang mendengar cerita dari gurunya.

 **KRIIIINGGG!**

"Yah, Pelajaran Kita sekarang sudah selesai, jadi Kita sudah dulu sampai disini, ya... Sampai jumpa di Pelajaran selanjutnya, ya..." Kata Otae yang merapikan barang-barangnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya Kunti-san yang diceritakan oleh Shimura _-sensei_ berusaha untuk menyomblangkan Shimura _-sensei_ dengan orang itu?" Ucap salah satu Murid di kelas itu yang diikuti sorakan yang lain.

"Mungkin saja Kunti-san mencoba untuk memasangkan Shimura- _sensei_ dengan seseorang. Tapi Orang itu tidak terlalu peka akan hal itu." Simpul Murid lain yang setuju dengan perkataan Murid yang pertama.

"Tapi kenapa penjelasan Shimura- _Sensei_ akan orang itu membuatku familiar, ya?" Tanya Anak yang tadi mengaku melihat hantu dua kali pun angkat bicara. Yang lain pun mengangguk.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Himero-san. Rambut gelombang berwarna Abu-abu keperakan, mata crimson yang mirip dengan ikan mati, tingginya 177 cm, Orang pemalas, te-"

 _"Sensei_ datang! _Sensei_ datang!" Bidik salah satu Murid jelas itu yang menghancurkan pembicaraan Mereka dan segera duduk di kursi Mereka masing-masing. Guru pun masuk - membuat Para Murid Kaget bukan kepalang.

Soalnya Guru yang masuk itu adalah seorang Pria dengan rambut gelombang berwarna abu-abu keperakan, mata crimson yang mirip dengan ikan mati, tinggi sekitar 177 cm, berwajah malas, Memakai kacamata, berpakaian kemeja biru cerah yang ditutupi dengan jas laboratorium, celana panjang hitam dan pantofel hitam.

Tunggu. Rambut bergelombang bewarna abu-abu keperakan? Mata crimson yang mirip ikan mati? Tingginya 177 cm? Dan berwajah malas?

Ja-jangan-jangan-'

 _"Konichiwa..._ Sakata Gintoki _desu_... sekarang buka buku Biologi Kalian pada halaman 156. Silakan baca dan jika masih bingung silakan bertanya." Ucap Guru itu dengan nada malasnya.

'-ORANG YANG INGIN DICOMBLANGKAN OLEH KUNTI-SAN ADALAH SAKATA- _SENSEEEI_!? PANTAS SAJA TIDAK PEKA! MEMANG ORANGNYA TIDAK PERNAH PEKA KOK!' Batin para Murid yang menyadari bahwa Guru Biologi Mereka sejak enam bulan yang lalu dengan Orang yang dicomblangkan dengan Otae adalah orang yang sama -Sakata Gintoki. Guru Biologi Mereka - Gintoki menatap Para Murid dengan tatapan heran.

"Hm? Kenapa Kalian belum mulai?" Tanya Gintoki yang masih terheran dengan tatapan tercengang Gurunya. Padahal, 'Lolipop' yang Dia emut sekarang ini selalu menempel di mulutnya. Para Murid pun segera tersadar dan membuka buku mereka ke halaman yang ditunjuk dan membacanya.

'Kunti-san, Kami akan segera melanjutkan perjuanganmu untuk mencomblangkan Sakata-Sensei dengan Shimura- _sensei_!' Ucap Mereka dalam hati sambil membaca buku Mereka.

Dan dari situlah, Pencomblangan Sakata Gintoki dengan Shimura Tae dimulai oleh Murid kelas itu.

 **OWARI?**

* * *

Vocabulary :

FSRD : Singkatan dari Fakultas Seni Rupa dan Desain

FTSL : Singkatan dari Fakultas Teknik Sipil dan Lingkiungan

SITH : Singkatan dari Sekolah Ilmu dan Teknologi Hayati

****) dan *****) : Ada 2 Kampus ITB. Yang utama di Ganesha, yang lain di Jatianggor. Dan dari Peta ITB, Labtek Biologi masih di Ganesha walau sudah masuk STIH.

* * *

Oke, selesai juga. Sebenarnya, Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Guruku Bahasa Jawa saat Aku masih SMA, Riska-Sensei. Happy Married ya... ^_^

Dan Saya minta maaf jika ada yang salah ya Bu... Saya terpaksa memakai pengalamanmu saat Kuliah karena jika after married pun nggak mungkin juga... Dan saya minta maaf jika Disini Anda menjadi seperti sadis... _nyuwun Pangapuntene dipun ngih..._

Oke, Saya akan jelaskan. Cerita ini benar-benar dari cerita nyata. Guru saya itu pernah berteman dengan seorang indigo yang berteman dengan hantu. suatu hari, hantu itu minta izin agar mengikutinya selama semalam. Dan Para Readers sendiri bisa membaca apa yang terjadi.

Dan apa dayaku yang pengen banget ke ITB Fakultas STIH nggak bisa tercapai karena tidak diperbolehkan... Yah... mending di ITS daripada di UNS...

Saya jujur aja, ya... Pas Saya nulis ini, saya ngiri banget sama Gintoki bisa di STIH. Itu Fakultas impian saya sejak saya masih SMP kalian tahu... Dulu Saat masih SD pengen banget jadi peneliti. Karena tidak diperbolehkan di ITB.

Sejujurnya, sih... Saya juga (nyaris) salah jurusan kalo nggak nekat. Saya sangat seneng sama Biologi, tapi Orang Tua nggak bolehin. Tapi Saya juga suka Komputer dan Program-programnya. Bahkan Ibu saya malah menyarankan untuk kesana - tapi kampusnya yang nggak dibolehin. Jika Keluarga yang lain jangan ditanya ngeyelnya seperti apa...

Yah... sepertinya Curcol saya kepanjangan ya... Dan untuk pihak ITB dan UGM, Saya mohon maaf jika memakai nama ITB dan UGM karena Saya merasa Mereka S1 di Todai, tapi entah kenapa Saya merasa jika Mereka berdua Kuliah S2 atau S3 di Universitas lain di Indonesia nggak cocok. Ya sudah, saya memakai nama ITB dan UGM untuk membuat Saya sreg.

Oke, Terimakasih untuk para Readers, mohon direview ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer...

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Baju pernikahan Otae yang dipakainya memang terlalu panjang, tapi Dia bisa menanganinya sendiri. Kini, Dia digandeng Ayahnya menuju ke Altar. Dia - Otae kini melihat Orang yang melamarnya berdiri menunggunya. Setelan tuxedo putih sangat serasi untuk rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu keperakan. Saat Dia berbalik, mata crimsonnya menatapnya dengan senang. Otae tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya ketika Pria itu memegangnya. Setelah saling memberikan sumpah suci, Dia - Otae segera mendekati Orang itu dan membisikkan kata-katanya.

" _Kept You waiting_ huh, Gin-san?"

* * *

 ** _Published : 28 July 2016_**

 ** _Edited : 28 September 2016_**


End file.
